


Selfish

by owlsshadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, aokaga - Freeform, aomine gives a pair of shoes to kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is a selfish brat. Yet, he gives a pair of shoes to that random guy from that other team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эгоист](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184915) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> (oh well, this hasn't been proofread, so I'm very sorry for any grammar or typos)

Aomine Daiki is a selfish brat.

He does what he want, when he wants it. He goes to practice if he wishes to. He climbs the rooftop to bathe in the sun if he feels like doing so. He takes long afternoon naps, skipping classes, listening to the ever-resting wind playing with the leaves of the old cherry tree in the school yard.

Aomine Daiki is not the type to be mindful of others.

He is a simplistic creature. He is headstrong; he never wavers. His thoughts are crude and goal-oriented. Even his dreams are simple… a big breasted idol, a plush sofa, champagne (which he never actually tried but presumes that it tastes great), a luxurious apartment with view to the night lights of a big city below…

Yeah. Aomine Daiki is self-centred and simple-minded.

He is not the type to worry about some random guy from some other team, and how his shoes were so worn out…

Not even if aforementioned random guy is someone Tetsu acknowledges.

Not even if the only person whose opinion ever bothered him is Tetsu.

Yet –, he sighs on the rooftop as he hides his eyes behind his arm from the sharp sunlight, just seconds after he awakened –; he caught his thoughts wander off again. In his dream, there were no yachts, luxury cars or big breasted models; there was a guy in worn out shoes, turning and twisting the basketball as if it was nothing, ruling the court easily as if it was breathing.

Aomine Daiki is a simpleton, but even he can realize that dreaming of some random guy from Tetsu’s school is not the sign of good mental health.

To rid of his delusions, he decides to get rid of the source of them.

Which is the shoes, wasn’t it? The thing bugging him, how those shoes looked like they were about to fall off from that kid’s feet, right?

He leaves early. Not that he ever paid attention or had any idea how his timetable looks like.

He takes the bus home. Rummages through his stuff. Takes out the box of shoes from under a heap of neglected magazines.

He carries the box around town.

He delivers it to the park where he knows he will find that one random guy with hair that reminds him of sunset (or does sunset reminds him of this guy’s hair?) and the most ridiculous eyebrows he’s ever seen.

The guy’s shoes look extremely worn, just as he remembered.

Aomine Daiki is a selfish brat.

He does what he want, when he wants it. He goes to that park if he wishes to. He gives his shoes as hand-me-downs to that random guy from Tetsu’s team if he feels like doing so. He plays one-on-one with the guy, desperately trying to beat him, while the ever-resting wind blows through their sweaty shirts drawing goosebumps on their skin.

Aomine Daiki is not the type to be mindful of others.

He simply takes care of this random guy, in hopes that he can make himself believe that this guy is indeed someone random. He does it for his own good. Solely on the purpose to get his usual dreams back.

So that no more red hair, toned arms and naked shoulders would appear in his dreams.

So that he would not dream of Kagami Taiga.

**Author's Note:**

> For the birthday of the most wonderful [sylias](http://sylias.tumblr.com/), I found it fitting to write about a present…


End file.
